Adventurous Admiration
by darksider45
Summary: The Dragonborn Hero is in a dangerous Dwemer ruin, and he finds a deadly encounter with a Automaton with a heavily wounded, young lady. He has to get her to a healer, and along the way: They become fiends, and inevitably, you know what! Read along as the story rolls! Rated T for language and suggestions.


**Adventurous Admiration**

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Here's a pairing of Mjoll the Lioness, and the Dragonborn! Male, of course. I know it would be something new for a lesbian pairing, but I'm not very experienced in that area.**

**I'm twisting a few things to fit this story. One is Mjoll's going to be the same age as she was in-game.**

**Mjoll never met Aerin, either.**

**And another's is I'm also going to change up how they met. Instead of Riften, they meet here...**

* * *

Mzinchaleft, a place that should be taken cautiously.

A pained scream ringed through the hall the Dragonborn was in, along with the faint screeching of steam.

He rushed towards the door, and bashed it with his steel armor's shoulder plate. It came open to show a Dwemer Centurion Automaton towering over a heavily wounded, blonde haired lady.

The area smelled like concrete and water. There was a rise on the right, rumble of debris to the left, bright light shone down on the centurion and the woman from above. There was the holder for the Centurion when it's not active, and next to it, was an elevator, which the machine was guarding.

She was trying her best to get back, but she was barely moving. He had to act, so he took off towards them.

While running, he drew his steel warhammer, slid it through and gripped the hammer below the head in his right hand.

She was certain death was to come to her. The Centurion raised its sharply-tempered disc to come down on her.

She closed her eyes, then heard a loud *CLANG*. But, it wasn't on her armor.

Opening her eyes, she saw a man, who has driven a steel warhammer across the side of the centurion, turning it to the side, immediately gaining its attention.

"Go! I've got him!" The man said to her, pointing to the elevator to the right.

"I cannot move! I've been cut across my legs!" She replied.

"Hang on, then!" He said to her, now noticing the deep, diagonal cut across both of her thighs.

The Centurion faced him with steam erupting out of its valves.

"Bring it on, big fella!" He taunted.

She couldn't believe the bravery of this man. He's risking his life to give her the chance to escape, but she's hindered by her wounds, and she's out of health potions.

The Centurion raised and slashed with its disc arm, and The Dragonborn dodged it, rolling to the side. He switched hands on the warhammer, brought it back, and smashed against the leg.

The Centurion buckled at the knee he hit, going down onto the knee, and caught itself from falling over with its arm.

The Dragonborn quickly turned his attention to the wounded woman, and rushed over to her.

"Come on, I'll help you," he said as he gently brought her arm over his head with wincing at the pain, and slid his hands under her knees, gently lifting her up.

"Ah!" She cried out as her thighs spiked with agony, clenching her fist.

He got a good look at her face, she was beautiful to him. She had war paint of a dark-ish blue bar from her forehead, over her eye, and to underneath the base line of her jaw on the left side. He also took note of the three short, vertical scars closely packed together imprinted on and by her scar. Her eyes were yellowish-brown as well.

He didn't have any more time to adore her face as the Centurion began to get back to its feet.

"Hang tight!" He said to her. She responded by a better grip around his neck.

The Dragonborn hightailed over to the elevator, past the Centurion next to the door.

He dropped and gently lowered the woman on the platform.

But, before he could use the lever associated with the elevator;

"Grimsever is in there!" She said, helpless, pointing.

He looked and saw a Glass Sword laying on the concrete behind the Centurion, who was at the door, trying to get in. He also left his Warhammer.

"I'll get it."

He ran, then slid underneath the automaton, hearing the screaming metal of his backside.

Getting to his feet, he ran over and grabbed both, his warhammer, and her Grimsever.

He put his hammer in the holster, and face the Centurion, who was after him now.

"Go!" He shouted to the wounded girl.

"But, I don't want to..." She tried to say.

"Go! I'll meet you up there!" He said to her.

She reluctantly reached over and slid the lever over.

The Dragonborn heard the machinery of the elevator working.

"Good, she'll be safe up there for now," he thought.

Then, he snapped back to the centurion.

The Automaton released built-up steam at him, pushing back.

The Dragonborn covered his face as he tried to beat the force shooting him backward.

He didn't feel it, and he uncover his face to see the Centurion twisting, then the man was too late to dodge as the dwemer machinery swung its arm.

The Dragonborn was smashed against the wall of the rise, dropping Grimsever, feeling his warhammer denting into his lower backside, and landing on the ground with the side of his face, splattered about with his limbs.

He groaned as he felt a warm liquid trickle down from the upper right of his right eye while he lifted his head.

He looked and saw the centurion about to come down with its disc arm.

When it did, he rolled towards it, narrowly dodging the spinning disc while it smashed against the hard ground.

He got to his feet and drew his warhammer.

* * *

She cried in pain as she forced herself to crawl off the platform.

Despite her agony, her mind was on the man below. He was a stranger, and she worried about him. Not because of him retrieving Grimsever, but of his rescue.

She grunted as she turned 45 degrees to the side, and leaned on the gateway of the platform as it lowered itself down.

Her breathing was heavy as her thighs kept bleeding, but not as much as they were in the up ruins.

She heard the faint machinery of the elevator getting louder as it got closer.

Looking over, she saw the man on one knee, resting on his Warhammer, and Grimsever on the concrete laying next to him.

The next thing she saw, were his wounds. He had taken a beating. It surprised her and slightly shocked.

He let out a deep breath, stood up, using the warhammer as a boost, and holstered the hammer.

He bent over and picked up Grimsever, and rushed over to her.

"Those centurions certainly don't give a break, do they?" He said to her with a grin.

"You defeated it?" She asked.

"Yeah, and got slammed into a wall," he said as he kneeled down.

"But, you didn't have to get it..."

"I wanted to, an explorer can't explore without her weapon, now can she?" He asked as he dug into his pouches, searching.

He had a point, and yet her curiosity got the better of her.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Charr, nice to meet you, what's yours?" He asked, pulling out a few health potions.

She, now, had a better view of her rescuer in the sunlight, He had short, jet black, yet shiny hair. Noticing the scar going over his right eye, along with the same war paint she had! Vertically over his eye. The color was a lighter blue than her own, and on the other eye as well.

He had a full beard, but it was trimmed, then grown-out a little.

His eyes were what captured Mjoll, they were as light as blue can be, she never saw such wonderful eyes on a man before.

It took her a moment to respond to his question, "Mjoll, some call me Mjoll The Lioness, but either one's fine," she said to him.

"Mjoll? Sounds like a nice name, you love to get out and know the world, huh?" He said with another grin.

She smiled at him, "Yes, I love going and knowing the world I was born in."

"Here, these should help until I get you to Whiterun, I know a healer from there, just drink one for now, and I'll carry you," he said as he gave her a few small health potions.

She nodded as she took them into her own hands, and put all but one up.

Mjoll popped the stopper off of the potion, and downed its contents.

"I'm feeling better already," she said to him with another smile.

He nodded back with a smile, "I'm glad."

"Why are you doing all of this?" She asked, curious of his intentions.

"Well, it's not every day, that you find an astonishing, young lady like you out and about," he answered with another smile.

She blushed slightly, "And it's not common to find a handsome man like you out here."

"Well then, we have something in alike," he chuckled, "We're burning daylight, come on, let's get you to some help."

* * *

**And there you go! The first!**

**On the 1st of September of my three day weekend, I had a Nord I was trying to raise to marry Jordis and bring her on the Nord's adventures. When I managed all of that, I went to the temple in Riften to arrange the wedding. (be advised, I had her following me, replacing Lydia,) and when the ceremony was arranged, I went outside with Jordis. I waited 'til 10 in the morning the next day. She leaves my service and goes inside. I gave it a moment or two to activate, then went inside.**

**The next thing I know, she's not there. I looked inside and out of the temple trying to find her. She was nowhere. I waited and waited on one hours, trying to get her to spawn, and she never came. I did all kinds of methods, looking online, and things like that, and none of them could fix my problem. For the finishing touch, I have to go back to a previous main save and restart. (I'm on Console.)**

**Conclusion? Damn doors ate the bride.**

**But, seriously, I think she was killed on her journey back to the Proudspire Manor in Solitude, and I didn't want to go looking for her body. She could have taken any path to get there.**

**For those who are wondering, The Jarl Jenis, (I think her name was?), and Temba Wide-Lips were there at the ceremony, along with Lucia. Who didn't say anything, she'd just look at you with those creepy eyes, silent, plotting your destruction...Muwhahahahaha!**

**Anyway, I thought I'd throw that in there for a little laugh.**

**Thanks for Reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
- Hearts Over Minds  
NEXT - The Asari Spectre  
- To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
~ Adventurous Admiration**

- A World Upside Down


End file.
